


Cursed (Blessed)

by lotusroad (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, you bet it's a poly ship boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lotusroad
Summary: Despite what the harshness of his tone would have implied, it was no lie. They were, dare he say, the best companions he could’ve been cursed (blessed) with.





	

They’d gone to Frelia after the war to receive their pay. Though, Innes couldn’t deny the included... _ benefit _ of spending more time with Gerik’s mercenaries, for a few more days after the Demon King was defeated...Well, perhaps not his mercenaries so much as Gerik himself. And Tethys, too. Two people he would... _ begrudgingly  _ call his companions, of a very close sort.  _ Very _ close.

 

Deciding simply to push away those thoughts, Innes rests his head in his hands and stares from the carriage- or a caravan, rather. The war was now over, but in only days following, no one could afford luxuries just yet, he was prickly enough to make a fuss over it - and watch the familiar pines of Frelia scraping the skies as they travelled. They’d passed through many towns and soon the tops of buildings he could recognize were sliding by them. He found no need to voice the strange sense of relief, seeing them in tact and busy with people. Though, it must have been clear on his face, because the more observant of the mercenary pair shoots him a smug, scarlet smirk and Innes wills his eyes back to the outside.

 

The buildings stop, to a more open but still domesticated plot of land. One Innes would recognize anywhere. When the caravan stops, and Innes steps out to the sight of royal guards and stone walls, the light is almost blinding. Still, he cranes his head up to gaze on the towers and walls of his castle- of home. It’d been so long…

 

“It feels almost surreal, to come home like this!” Tana is the first to step out, practically tripping over her own feet, Gerik and Tethys following shortly after. They’d been chatting away as Innes blanked, the trip seeming only a blink of an eye when looking back on it.

 

“It’s still so frigid.”

 

“Then perhaps you should’ve taken Frelia’s climate into account when I first hired you.” Long winters, mild summers. The biting air was familiar too.

 

“ _ Why yes _ , Prince.” Tethys giggles, knowing well the comment was nothing but playful snark. “You’ve told me  _ many _ times.”

 

The path into the palace is lined with little remark past praise and welcomes back, straight to King Hayden’s company. Innes is met with firm hands on his shoulders, sighs of relief and declarations of how proud he was, both to the prince’s delight and chagrin. The three grins practically burning into his back when his father  _ hugged _ him certainly didn’t help. After offerings of a dinner and rooms to stay, the mercenaries gladly accepted.

 

“I assume you will be returning to Jehanna by morning?”

 

“That eager to be rid of us, Prince?” Gerik retorts, and Innes snorts.

 

Anything but, if he were honest.

 

“I was simply wondering. This war has sent everyone every which way. I’m curious where you’ll be going.”

 

“Well…” Gerik heaves a sigh, and perhaps if the first time since they’d left the dark temple’s grounds, the Demon King’s body dissolving to dust in front of them, his features fall. “I’m not certain. I’ve to return to Jehanna, sure, but only to sort things out. A guild of hundreds isn’t something that can be disbanded overnight.”

 

Innes eyes widen, and isn’t spared a confused look in return.

 

“I’d told you, hadn’t I? I’ve had enough of fighting, and the war only cemented that. I’d decided on this before it even ended.” From the serious look on Tethys’ face, she must’ve known beforehand too.

 

“...I see. And you, Tethys?”

 

“I can’t say I’m certain either. While I may not fight, I’m tired of battle myself. I wish to dedicate myself to my dancing. I see no other options, not that I would enjoy.” She shrugs, and Innes finds himself disappointed, then wondering why he should be.

 

It was clear they’d all part ways once it ended, after all. And Innes had prided himself in severing ties easily. Yet, the two in front of him were the closest people he could say he had outside his own blood. People he’d shifted into a close knit company with, with habits and routines and attachments he could perhaps only comfortably have with them. To see them leave...It felt wrong, in a sense. And he wondered if the sentiments were shared (‘felt the same’ was too bold, with too many implications, he couldn’t even think the string of words without shuddering). Despite the worst of their struggles being over, that peace was finally beginning to be found, and with the castle’s preened courtyard around them, there was a tenseness to the air that paled even to those in times where they faced defeat, even death. (Only to him, most likely.)

 

“In that case...It would hurt for you to stay in Frelia for awhile longer?”

 

The shocked expression they shared was enough to make Innes force a cough into his fist, break even his own trained, hardened composure with an arm tucked nervously behind his back.

 

“In what little time there was before we’d set off for Carcino, you saw hardly what wonders Frelia had to offer. And I find the idea of showing you both all of it...entertaining. Unless you still wish to depart, that is.”

 

He’s briefly reminded of his...talks with the  _ eccentric _ princess of Rausten, of how highly he held and still holds Frelia’s wonders, of pegasi and seafood and long winters. Ah, he’d have to get them some extra layers, they’re too used to Jehanna’s harsh suns on them. And had they ever seen a beach? Or a coast? He wonders. He has many things to show them...Somewhere dwelling on this, he’d closed his eyes, and when he opens them- oh gods, they’re grinning at him like idiots. And he feels no less foolish, with an urge to hide only they could induce.

 

“...I suppose that would make for a wonderful vacation, a well earned one too. Don’t you think, Tethys?”

 

“I very much agree, Chief.”

 

“But what of our work?”

 

“I am sure there is a place for you here.”  _ With me _ . “Gerik, you’ve many useful skills. And Tethys, I don’t believed Frelia is knowing of the art of of Jehannan dance, if you will?”

 

They step closer, Innes digs his heels firmly into the ground.

 

“Gladly. Now if I can find a way to get my costumes up here from home...”

 

“Ha! Knowing you, you’ll find a way no matter what. But I trust you’ll me a place.”

 

A rare, more genuine smile takes his lips. “I’m glad to hear it...Anyways, now that is decided, we can plan over a  _ well-earned _ dinner. And my servants don’t dally, it should be ready shortly.”

 

Innes turns to leave, the archways that deemed entrance to the main halls only feet away. Except, he doesn’t hear the footsteps that would imply them following after him, and he turns back to face them. “What is it?”

 

“We’re glad to have met you, Innes.” Tethys speaks for the two, though Gerik makes no move to correct her. At the appalled reaction it receives, her tone turns more coquettish. “Dare I say blessed?”

 

Innes all but lets out a groan. “Whatever you’d like to call it.” They laugh, and he has to bite the innard of his cheek not to return the gesture. Goddamnit. Only them. “...And the feeling is requited. Now  _ please _ , shut up and come with me.”

 

“Yes, Prince.”

 

“Right behind you.”

 

Despite what the harshness of his tone would have implied, it was no lie. They were, dare he say, the best companions he could’ve been  cursed (blessed) with.

 

(Later, Innes would find, the hardest part of their stay was not finding them a place within the castle; But instead, explaining to his king and father that he had not one, but  _ two _ consorts.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a day early, but the first drabble for ferarepairweek on tumblr (ferarepair-week2k17.tumblr.com)! I probably won't be posting all of them here, so if you'd like to see all of them, my writing tumblr's here http://lutecrate.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
